


𝒍𝒐𝒐𝒌 𝒉𝒐𝒘 𝒕𝒉𝒆𝒚 𝒔𝒉𝒊𝒏𝒆 𝒇𝒐𝒓 𝒚𝒐𝒖

by spaceodditybarnes



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky barnes x reader - Freeform, F/M, Steve Rogers x Reader - Freeform, Steve Rogers x You - Freeform, The Winter Soldier - Freeform, bucky barnes x you - Freeform, james buchanan barnes x reader - Freeform, james buchanan barnes x you - Freeform, platonic!natasha romanoff x reader, platonic!natasha romanoff x you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:35:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26421235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceodditybarnes/pseuds/spaceodditybarnes
Summary: when the man you called home goes back to be with his first love, it takes a soldier, and a spy, to build the broken pieces up again.
Relationships: Bucky Barnes x Fem!Reader, platonic!natasharomanoff x fem!reader, previously steve rogers x fem!reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	𝒍𝒐𝒐𝒌 𝒉𝒐𝒘 𝒕𝒉𝒆𝒚 𝒔𝒉𝒊𝒏𝒆 𝒇𝒐𝒓 𝒚𝒐𝒖

**Author's Note:**

> 𝒘𝒂𝒓𝒏𝒊𝒏𝒈𝒔 endgame spoilers, major character death, steve rogers is a dumbass, angst heavy, insecurities, natasha romanoff is alive and well (bc it should have been clint – that is a hill i’ll die on), somewhat poetic alludes to smut but no actual smut. unedited bc like,,,i suck at editing my own stuff
> 
> 𝒂𝒖𝒕𝒉𝒐𝒓𝒔 𝒏𝒐𝒕𝒆 this has no dialogue whatsoever. i’m actually really proud of how well this turned out. also, the title comes from yellow by coldplay but idk where the inspiration for this came from.

_**Home.** _

That’s how you would describe Steven Grant Rogers. A stubborn man, hellbent on doing the right thing. A man so good, it was hard to pick him apart for faults. All you could see was your golden lover. The man who protected your heart as if it was made from the most fragile glass.

You can still remember the first time that he had uttered the three words that gave you butterflies. It was a balmy Summer’s eve, and you had been sat on a balcony. Olden-days music was playing quietly from your record player, and Steve could have sworn he could hear your heartbeat.

You had said those three words back to him. And that evening, you had chanted them like a prayer as he pulled you apart before putting you back together in the most intimate way. Home. Safety within two eyes and a beating heart.

And then the war happened. He became a fugitive of the law, running far away to save his best friend from the unjust American system. And then, he was your golden lover boy no longer.

It was two years before you saw him again. You got a few fleeting moments of happiness before another war. Another war that saw Bucky, Wanda, Sam, and so many more just ripped away. But Steve wasn’t expecting you to go too. A quick goodbye, before you were dust in the wind.

And then it was five years. One thousand, eight hundred and twenty-five days until you were reunited with your golden lover boy. One thousand, eight hundred and twenty-five days until you were home. Home was love, joy, freedom and fear rolled into one. Home was in the middle of a war that was lost before.

But in the blink of an eye, the war was no more. The war was won, but at the greatest cost of all. The Earths protector, the Earths mightiest man was no longer. Tony Stark, the man who gave the world a suit of armour, was no more. He had died, doing what he had always wanted to do: protect the world.

Three days later and gone was your golden lover boy. Gone was the love that you had built the foundations of a new life on. Gone was the promise of a better future. Because Steve Rogers, the golden boy, was still in love with Peggy Carter. And so, in his travels to return the infinity stones, he left to be with his first love. This time, Steve Rogers was dust in the wind.

Life changed after that. Winds felt harsher, rain felt colder, life seemed duller. The others could sense your change too. They watched in silence as you carried yourself differently, watched as you spent more time in the training room than with them. You thought it was your fault. And they didn’t know what to say otherwise, because none of them could comprehend.

But Bucky. The blue-eyed, sullen, super-soldier who had been through hell in his one hundred and three years of life. The man with the purest of hearts understood. The man who knew what it felt like to blame oneself for something that so clearly, was not. Bucky knew, and Bucky understood.

Very slowly, he injected himself into your life. He’d silently join you in the training room, just coaching you at first. Guiding you with which moves would be more likely to knock an opponent out or just give you an advantage, coached you on your stance when using guns. He avoided talking about feelings like the plague, because he knew you needed more time.

And then came the spy. The spy who had known you since before the Avengers. The spy who had met you when you were an intern for Stark Industries when Pepper had been given the mantle of CEO. The spy who knew exactly what to say. Natasha Romanoff, the spy with red in her ledger, had a kind soul and a good heart.

Their support had been silent. Their support had been masked in everyday things like bringing you food if you were busy, making sure you were drinking enough water when it was hot. Their support came in drive-safely messages, and text us when you get home.

And on the days where you felt less than the good person that they knew you were, their support came in waves. Waves of love, happiness and hope. Waves so large, you drowned in their positivity. But, even at the first sign of a smile, they continued to drown you in their support. You were their star, the better half of them both, and they weren’t going to let you feel alone.

Day by day, you began to heal from the love that was Steve Rogers. You saw the hope in little things, the golden moments in others. You found yourself appreciating the rain again, found yourself listening to the music you knew he loved again. Your life had moved past the golden lover boy. 

You had found glimpses of love in others. And with every failed date, you would reflect and move on. Until two years later, you found yourself sitting on your balcony on a balmy Summer’s eve. Olden-days music was playing in the background, and Bucky Barnes uttered the three words that gave you butterflies.

Because you were Bucky’s. You were his golden lover. From the first day he had met you way back when, he had fallen hopelessly in love with you. And he waited, and he would wait forever if it meant loving you. His love for you was brighter than any star.

_**Soulmate.** _

That’s how you would describe James Buchanan Barnes.

**Author's Note:**

> \- feedback appreciated :)


End file.
